Commands are frequently provided to pilots of aircraft by air traffic control (“ATC”) centers. Commands are relatively standardized and do not typically vary much from airport to airport. Commands can include commands to alter course, commands to alter heading and/or speed, and the like. Thus, aircraft pilots may receive and comply with these commands to, for example, prevent collisions between taxiing aircraft and/or ensure that the aircraft will not collide with a taxiway object (e.g., an ground based vehicle, a building, and the like).
These commands are often provided in a voice format by one or more operators of an ATC center by way of a radio communication with a taxiing aircraft. Thus, a pilot of the aircraft may, particularly where a language barrier exists, misunderstand or ignore one or more commands. In addition, pilots, on receipt of a command, may be required to manually respond (e.g., alter course), and in some instances, pilot response time may be insufficient to prevent incident.
Hence, there is a need for systems and methods that facilitate pilot recognition of and compliance with ATC provided audible commands.